Complexes or their salts have long been used in medicine, for example, as aids in administering poorly soluble ions (e.g., iron) and as antidotes (in which calcium or zinc complexes are preferred) for detoxification in cases of inadvertent bodily incorporation of heavy metals or their radio isotopes.